Ancaman?
by ociros
Summary: "Aku mau putus!" / "Fine, kita putus. Tapi—" / Bagaimana jadinya kalau kamu minta putus tapi malah diancam? Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura untuk menghadapi situasi ini? Yuk, cek this out!


**Ancaman?**

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku's fanfiction, AU Highschool, OOC and typos.**

 **I don't take any profit from this story.**

 **.**

 **Dipersembahkan khusus untuk Hydrila yang sejak bulan April lalu bertambah tua.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

" **Aku mau putus!" / "Fine, kita putus. Tapi—" / Bagaimana jadinya kalau kamu minta putus tapi malah diancam? Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura untuk menghadapi situasi ini? Yuk, cek this out!**

.

.

"Aku mau kita putus."

Buku yang dibaca Sasuke dienyahkan begitu saja oleh sebuah tangan mungil. Sasuke memicing tajam kepada pelaku yang dengan berani mengambil buku santapannya, Sakura Haruno.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke cukup kaget dengan ucapan Sakura, tapi dengan cepat ia bisa menguasai situasi. Sasuke menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Ia menumpukan dagunya di telapak tangan. Dengan tedeng muka datarnya, Sasuke menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya. "Hn?"

"A-ku ma-u ki-ta pu-tus, Budeg!"

Suasana hening perpustakaan menjadi terusik. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Bahkan ada yang sampai menegur mereka dengan berdesis ataupun memberikan deheman yang dengan sengaja dikeraskan. Meski demikian, mereka tidaklah peduli.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, menghiraukan organ vital pemompa darah miliknya sedang berdenyut dengan sesak. "Aku juga dengar itu. Maksudku, kenapa?"

"Aku ngerasa kita udah nggak cocok," kata Sakura lirih, dengan ekspresi yang dibuat seperti menyesal.

Sasuke merasa telah dipermainkan. Apa masih kurang cukup dengan fakta bahwa hubungan mereka sebatas taruhan tak bermutu antara Sakura dengan perempuan berambut pirang yang kata orang sahabatnya itu? Sekarang, apa ini? Gadis merah muda itu minta putus? Cih, enak saja.

Tangan Sasuke merebut bukunya kembali, dengan cukup kasar. Ia menghadap ke depan lagi. "Cih, alasan _mainstream_."

Sakura yang tidak terima dengan perilaku sang kekasih menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya. "Pokoknya aku mau kita putus, titik!"

Sekali lagi, kelakuan dan suara Sakura mengejutkan para pengunjung perpustakaan di sore ini. Tapi seperti sebelumnya, sepasang kekasih ini tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut. Nyatanya, meski Sakura berkelakuan seperti itu, Sasuke tetap membaca bukunya tadi. Mengabaikan para penonton.

"Memangnya kamu sanggup putus dariku?" Sasuke bertanya demikian tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya. Dan oh, Sakura melihatnya. Tatapan meremehkan yang paling dibenci gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Dengan tegas, dia menjawab, "Ya, tentu saja!"

Sasuke meresponnya dengan decihan yang cukup keras. "Hn, percuma. Nanti kamu bakal minta balikan sama aku."

"Siapa bilang?" tanya Sakura separuh berteriak.

"Aku."

Kini giliran Sakura pasang tampang mengejek sekaligus meremehkan. "Dih, pede gila. Ngapain juga aku balikan sama kamu. Gak bakal guna."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya ke samping, menghadap Sakura langsung. Ia yang sudah muak dengan percakapan ini pun memutuskan bahwa, "Fine, kita putus. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa, hm? Kamu gak rela, ya, kalau kita putus?" Sakura mengibaskan rambut merah muda panjangnya seraya mendengus pelan, "sudah kuduga."

Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar milik Sakura yang dilanjutkan dengan pekikan kata 'ah' dari pita suara gadis tersebut. "Bukan begitu, Baka. Aku cuma mau bilang kalau—" Sasuke berdeham sejenak, "—aku tahu kamu pernah merokok. Bukankah bagi sekolah kita itu kabar yang menarik, hn?"

Mata bulat Sakura semakin melebar mendengar hal tersebut. "Aku? Merokok? Hee, mana mungkin! Ancaman macam apa ini, hah? Ancaman busuk."

Rasa pengap yang tadi hadir, kini bertambah parah. Jantung Sasuke berdegup dengan cepat tapi menyesakkan. Ini sungguh menjengkelkan baginya. Sasuke tidak berniat untuk mengancam, tapi ia berusaha mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya. Uh, kenapa begitu sulit?

Masih dengan topeng datarnya, Sasuke menyodorkan ponsel yang bergambar Sakura sedang merokok di kebun belakang sekolah.

Mulut Sakura terbuka. Raut mukanya terlihat aneh, seperti campuran antara terkejut dengan agak frustasi. Sasuke menyeringai, ia tahu, dalam hati pasti kekasih pink-nya tengah bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ia mendapat foto itu.

"Gak mungkin! Ini pasti editan!"

Respon dari Sakura membuat Sasuke mengembalikan seringainya. Malah kini raut wajah Sasuke berganti menjadi kesal. " Editan dari mananya? Aku gak mungkin pakai aplikasi alay begitu."

"Mungkin aja! Nyatanya kamu alay. Mau putus aja pakai ngancam segala. Cih, tsundere!"

Harga diri Sasuke merasa tercoreng. Dia? Sasuke Uchiha yang dinobatkan sebagai pemuda paling dicari seantero kaum hawa di Konoha adalah tsundere? Mana mungkin!

Sasuke kembali menyentil dahi Sakura, tidak terima akan sikap kurang ajar dari gadisnya.

"Apa sih? Sakit tahu!" Sakura mengusap dahinya dengan pelan.

"Kamu tuh yang, kenapa? Siapa tadi yang kamu katakan tsundere, hah?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke menatap wajah ayu milik Sakura. Matahitam kelamnya menatap dalam sang emerald. Sungguh ia kecewa. Ia sangat menyayangkan sikap si pemilik netra teduh. Apa perasaannya ini cuma dianggap mainan? Mainan yang akan dibuang oleh pemiliknya bila sudah bosan. Apa Sasuke serendah itu?

Tentu saja, tidak.

Tidak ada yang bisa melawan kuasa Uchiha—well, kecuali Tuhan. Dan hal itu berlaku pula bagi Sakura.

"Sialan. Maumu apa sih?" Ups, maaf Sakura. Kamu tahu sendiri Sasuke tidak terbiasa menyaring kata-kata kasarnya.

Mata hijau klorofil milik Sakura memancarkan kekecewaannya. Tidak terima dibentak dengan kata-kata kasar begitu. Maka, dengan mantap ia berkata, "Putus."

Dengan kasar Sasuke menutup buku yang tadi ia baca. "Ya udah, sana pergi!"

Raut muka Sakura berubah menjadi girang. Seperti gadis kecil yang senang diberi permen kesukaannya. "Yakin, nih? Gak akan nyebarin foto itu kan?"

"He? Jadi benar kamu merokok?"

"Shit." Sakura memalingkan mukanya, enggan menatap Sasuke.

"Jadi gitu, ya, perilakumu."

Merasa dipermalukan, Sakura membela diri. "Cuma sekali doang, kok."

"Benarkah?"

Sial. Nada meremehkan itu, Sakura benar-benar tidak suka. "Sungguh. Uh, Sasuke sialan. Sasuke brengs—" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, sudah ada suara lain yang menginterupsi.

"—Sasuke, Sakura."

Sasuke benci suara itu. Suara pengganggu.

Dengan rona merah di pipinya, Sakura merespon, "Ah, Gaara-senpai."

Benar, Gaara. Dia memang pengganggu. Sejak diperkenalkan sebagai teman kakaknya, Sasuke merasa tidak suka oleh pemuda tanpa alis itu. Apalagi pipi tembam merah muda yang dikeluarkan Sakura untuk Gaara, ia benar-benar tidak suka.

Sasuke tahu, Sakura memang menyukai Gaara sejak lama. Tapi ia berusaha buta dan tuli untuk mengetahui itu semua. Bahkan dengan suka rela ia menjadi bahan pertaruhan. Ya, sejak awal ia memang sudah tau dan semua itu demi Sakura. Gadis yang sejak setahun lalu membuatnya merasakan debar aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Dahi porselen bertato milik Gaara mengkerut.

"Ya!—" sahut Sakura bebarengan dengan, "—mana mungkin!" Diiringi rangkulan Sasuke di pundak sang terkasih.

Gaara bingung. Aneh. Ada apa dengan sepasang kekasih ini?

Sakura yang tidak terima dengan sentuhan Sasuke berbisik dengan tajam. "Lepasin, Sialan!"

"Hn, ada apa?" Manik jelaga Sasuke menatap iris Gaara yang hampir senada dengan milik Sakura.

Gaara memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Dengan datar ia menjawab, "Aa, hanya menyampaikan pesan. Ada kumpul regu basket. Kami tidak bisa menghubungimu."

"Hn." Sasuke paham. Jelas saja mereka tidak bisa menghubunginya, ponselnya kan sedang dalam mode pesawat.

"Kalau gitu, aku pergi." Gaara keluar dari area perpustakaan dengan iringan tatapan Sasuke, yang seperti mengatakan, 'Pergi sana, Pengganggu.'

Sasuke yang masih menatap kepergian Gaara dikejutkan dengan sentakan tangan Sakura yang melepaskan rangkulannya. "Ayam sialan!"

Helaan napas terdengar dari Sasuke. Ia mengangkat pantatnya. Bersiap enyah dari lokasi ini. Ketika Sasuke akan melangkah pergi, Sakura bertanya, "Oi, gimana nih? Kita jadi putus nggak sih?"

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, berbalik ke arah Sakura. Ia merunduk, menyetarakan tingginya dengan posisi Sakura duduk. Ketika ia memajukan wajahnya ke arah Sakura, Sasuke menyeringai mendapati respon mata yang terpejam dari Sakura.

Tak.

Jidat lebar Sakura menjadi korban cinta antara telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan Sasuke.

Dengan angkah yang mulai menjauh, Sasuke berkata, "Kamu tahu jawabannya, Sayang."

"Uh, Ayam Posesif, sialan! Aku benci kamuu!" teriakan Sakura kembali menggema.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Love you. too."

...

End

...

a/n:

Naraaa maaf kadonya telat huhuhuuu hari ini genap dua bulan kamu tambah usia kan? Wkwkwk, aku sengaja nepatin tanggalnya.

Aaa aku gak tahu ini apaan.. Rada aneh kalau menurutku...

Btw, fluff-nya kerasa gak sih? Maaf. Lagi susah dapet feel fluff. Huhuhu...

Semoga suka plus sesuai yang kamu ingini, ya, Nar.

Buat semua readers, semoga suka juga , ya.

Minat memberi tanggapan?

Sign,

blupii.

...


End file.
